Can't Touch This
Plot When the penguins hear the scream of a child, they soon learn it was the result of a boy having been bitten by a sheep at the zoo’s petting zoo. Appalled by the sheep’s attack, the penguins set off at night to retaliate against him. However, the sheep, Randy, soon tells the penguins that he was provoked to bite the boy because the boy had, among other things, beaten on him and had pulled out a clump of his wool. Convinced that they had wrongly judged Randy, the penguins decide to help him out to prevent further abuse by rowdy children. When their attempts at applying a slippery polymer, building up static electricity on Randy’s wool, and hypnosis fail, the penguins decide to transport Randy to a farm to live out the rest of his life. Randy is soon taken to a farm by the penguins in a truck, but shortly after his arrival, Randy is horrified at the appearance of the other sheep there, who are sheered and appear to be in a cult-like trance. Consequently, Randy ends up back at the petting zoo, but when the same boy approaches him to attack him again, Randy kicks him away. It is then revealed that Skipper and Rico had taught Randy some of their commando fighting moves. Transcript Click Here Songs (n/a) Online Clips *Nick 1a *Nick 1b *Nick 2a *Nick 2b View Episode Nickelodeon Elsewhere *Link 1 (with Hard Boiled Eggy) *Link 2 *Link 3 *Link 4 *Link 5 *YouTube #1 *YouTube #2 iPod File *MP4 *M4V *M4V #2 Download Only *AVI Link 1 *AVI Link 2 *AVI RapidShare Link Part1 *AVI RapidShare Link Part2 *MKV Lists Operation Code Names *'Operation: Steal Wool - '''Relocating Randy to a farm. Rico Regurgitates *'A Conquistador Helmet''' - For a hurt option *'A balloon' - To rub on Randy to build up static electricity on his wool Options (given by Kowalski) *'Hurt Options': the "Norwegian Noogie", the "West Indies Wedgie", and the "Conquistador Sunburn". 'Kowalski's Inventions' Kinetic Energy Spray Built For: to protect Randy from the sticky hands of kids Success/Failure: Failure Ability: to create a shield barrier King Julien Saves The Day . Movie References/Parodies . Airings on channels other than Nickelodeon USA Trivia *Kowalski has a naive question file for whenever Private asks a naive question (The file happens to be very full) *Randy has OCD (obsessive compulsive disorder), his obsession is fearing stickiness. *Private is revealed to be a hypnotist by hobby. *This episode will air again on Nick on Sun July 4th at 1:00pm *The Children Zoo is seen again. *The Replacement/Elimination drawing with a robot penguin and a normal penguin crossed out from All Choked Up is shown. *When Mort is a sheep, he makes the sound of a rooster. This reveals that Mort doesn't know what sound a sheep makes. Quotes Randy: Oh, I guess no one wants to hear it from my side of the story. Private: I would actually. Well, I think we should hear it from both sides of the story, is that so wrong? Skipper: I'm going to put that into my naive question file, Private. Photos Category:Episodes